


Spare Key

by chapsTHICC



Series: Haikyuu Birthday Fluff Oneshots 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi Needs a Break, Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Birthday, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Gen, Good Intentions, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Birthday Azumane Asahi, Humor, Nervous Azumane Asahi, POV Azumane Asahi, POV Third Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsTHICC/pseuds/chapsTHICC
Summary: Asahi's mind jumps to the worst conclusions before he even gets inside, and yet he's still surprised by what he finds.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Birthday Fluff Oneshots 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086905
Kudos: 5





	Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo!! this is just a little thingy I wrote for Asahi's birthday 2021!! please tell me what you think of it!

Asahi yawned and stretched as he finally reached his apartment complex. Today had been exhausting; he'd talked with more people than he'd ever planned to in his lifetime within the span of a few hours, and that was excluding the after-party a co-worker had practically dragged him to. It might've been a bit more enjoyable if he'd had a second to catch his breath, but he figured it was the thought that counted. He smiled, starting to decide what he'd do with the rest of his evening, but his thoughts took an entirely different route when he put his hand on the door handle and it turned easily. He froze.

_Did I not lock the door?_

It was entirely possible, despite the fact that he'd checked it three times that morning. That could've been a different morning for all he knew. Or every morning except this one. That didn't matter anymore, obviously, because now his door was unlocked. Asahi slowly pushed it open, peering inside, but he didn't see anything.

 _Maybe everything's okay,_ he told himself in a lame attempt to calm down. _There's probably no one in there–-_ That thought was quickly proved wrong when a thump sounded. Asahi's heart leapt into his throat, then dropped to his stomach. Someone was definitely in there. If Asahi had to guess, he'd say they were close to the kitchen. His thoughts whirled. Should he call the police? Should he approach the intruder? Maybe it was just a wild animal? He gulped and snatched the crowbar he kept by his door for these kinds of situations–as he knew by now, it never hurt to be prepared–and slowly crept towards the kitchen.

On his way there, he suddenly noticed a scent that hadn't been there before. He paused for a moment in order to figure out what it was. _It's warm... pork? No, it's gotta be..._ tonkotsu _?_ Upon identifying his favorite food as the source of the mouthwateringly delicious scent, Asahi felt more confused than ever. _It can't be a wild animal; I don't have any tonkotsu prepared.... Who could it be? I was sure Daichi said he was busy today, and he and Suga both live in Miyagi, so it'd be quite a drive..._

_Is someone trying to kill me?_

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the irrational idea. Why would anyone want to kill _him_ of all people? He wasn't that special, right? And yet, maybe there was someone who thought he was worth killing.... He sighed, gripping the crowbar before raising it, ready to strike whatever he might see when he rounded the corner and stepped through the doorway.

Thank goodness shock paralyzed him.

Once the initial surprise faded away, Asahi's arms relaxed, and he dropped the crowbar to the ground beside him. The loud clang made both him and the man in front of him flinch, alerting the latter to Asahi's presence, but he didn't care. He stared as the man turned around to reveal a face Asahi knew all too well.

"Noya?" He barely managed to whisper the name. "What are you doing here? I thought you were... y'know... on the other side of the world...?"

There it was. That familiar grin. No doubting it was his old teammate now. The ex-Libero threw his arms around the larger man and squeezed tightly, Asahi squeezing back after a brief moment of hesitation. He thought he felt a tear come to his eye, but if there had been one, it was quickly dried by the fabric of Nishinoya's shirt.

"I _was_ on the other side of the world a couple days ago," Nishinoya eventually explained as he pulled away. "But I came here as soon as I could because I wanted to give you something for your birthday!"

Asahi surveyed the kitchen, taking in the slight mess of ingredients and dishes. He then looked the grinning Nishinoya up and down.

"Is it tonkotsu ramen?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow. Noya laughed.

"Close, but not quite! That was just something I thought of when I arrived a day early!" Asahi sighed, then smiled.

"Why don't I help you with that?" He started to offer, but Noya quickly put his hands against the taller man's shoulders and shook his head.

"It's your birthday! You should relax while I do this for you! I've learned a lot about food and cooking while I was gone, you know!"

Asahi paused, considering this for a minute, then gently took Nishinoya's wrists and lifted them up a bit, letting them rest on top of his shoulders.

"Why don't you show me what you've learned, then? I'd like to see it~."

That answer seemed to satisfy Noya, and the two spent the next half-hour finishing up the preparation of their dinner. Once they'd finished eating as much as they could of the food, they collapsed on Asahi's bed and shared stories of their experiences over the years with each other. Asahi could tell that the younger man's favorite story of Asahi's was the one where Suga had called him, barely able to breathe because he was laughing so hard, and told him that Daichi had been sent to arrest him over some sort of misunderstanding. The three had laughed quite a bit over the situation at the time, and Asahi enjoyed the warmth he felt when Nishinoya laughed just as hard upon hearing the story.

Asahi's favorite story of Nishinoya's was a bit different. Nishinoya had been in America, minding his own business as he was just leaving the job he'd managed to get, when suddenly a strange man had pushed him and called him some weird word that neither of the two friends knew the meaning of. What Noya _did_ know, however, was the implication, due to the intonation, and he quickly retaliated with a kick that swept the man's legs out from under him. A few more strange words later, the two were circling each other, each ready to throw the first punch, when someone reached out and grabbed the man from behind, restraining him. Noya had laughed at first, but then felt himself get pulled backwards slightly as another pair of arms held his own body back. He struggled at first, yelling insults to anyone who wanted to stop him, but then froze when he heard his name. A glance behind him revealed that his holder had been none other than Iwaizumi Hajime from Aoba Johsai. The two chatted for a bit, and it turned out that the other man's restrainer had been Ushijima Wakatoshi himself. Nishinoya never did find out what they were doing in America, but he promised to treat them to a drink next time they saw each other.

"That day still hasn't come," Noya finished. "But it'd be nice to see them again. They're pretty cool people, even if they were annoying opponents."

"That's crazy," Asahi commented. "Do you know if they'll be coming back to Japan anytime soon?"

Nishinoya shook his head. "Iwaizumi said he was going to Brazil sometime soon, and Ushiwaka mentioned something about France, so I doubt I'll run into them again within the year." Asahi hummed thoughtfully at this. _Maybe not,_ he thought, _but I didn't expect to see you again for a while, so fate always seems to have a fair share of surprises in store for each of us...._

"Ah, that's right!" Noya sat up, interrupting Asahi's thoughts. "Your gift! I'll be right back!" Asahi sat up slowly as Noya ran off, only to return with a small box. He handed it to Asahi, eyes sparkling.

"I found this in Italy and I just couldn't leave until I got it for you!"

Asahi blinked, curiosity piqued as he opened the box. Inside lay a silver cross with a dark-colored gem embedded in the center. Asahi picked it up to get a better look at it, and found that it hung from a long strip of leather-like fabric. The jewel shimmered when he turned the cross slightly, and he realized that it was actually a really dark red, rather than the black he'd assumed it was before. He smiled.

"It's beautiful, Noya. How'd you know I would like it?"

"I've seen you wear a lot of things, Asahi! That just happens to be something I think you'd like!"

"So... pure guesswork?"

"Yup!"

They chuckled a bit as Asahi figured out how to tie the necklace around his neck. He flinched slightly when the cool metal fell against his chest, then looked up at Nishinoya, who maintained the same smile he'd had the whole night.

"Nishinoya...."

"Hm?" He tilted his head, a bit of curiosity mixed with worry flashing briefly in his eyes, though his grin never faltered.

"You do realize that you gave me an even better gift already, right?"

"What, the ramen?"

"No, you coming back, silly," Asahi smiled.

"That's so cheesy, Asahi!" Noya complained, giggling.

"But it's true!" Asahi retorted. "Although, I have to ask... how did you get in? Did I give you a spare key or something?"

Nishinoya's cheeks flushed. "U-uhh... well, you see...."

"Noya..." Asahi fixed a steady gaze on the fidgety shorter man.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth! Just don't get mad, please!" Upon Asahi's promise, Noya took a deep breath, then responded. "I learned to lockpick while I was in America."

"Why?"

"I kept forgetting where I put my key...."

"Noya."

"Yeah?"

"You can stay here for a while if you want."

**Author's Note:**

> was that a bit too dramatic? sorry, i was listening to a soundtrack while i wrote this lol  
> either way, i hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! Until next time, peace~! <3


End file.
